


Just Say Yes

by HeithChief



Series: Summer Lovin': Heith Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Keith and Hunk were planning a vacation to celebrate their first full year of working at their jobs. A week before they were set to leave, Keith gets laid off and can no longer afford it. He's pretty down about it and Hunk finds a way to cheer him up.





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Summer Lovin' Heith Week "Staycation/vacation"

Summer was going to be theirs, they had a nice long vacation planned to celebrate their first years working straight out of college. Yeah, it was going to be a little costly, but they had both been frugal all year. They’d been talking about it for months, that was until a week before they were supposed to leave. It had been right in the middle of a date at Keith’s favorite restaurant when he got the call. The record label Keith had been working at just laid him off. Sure, Keith still had his part time gig DJing at local clubs, but that would do nothing to replace his current income. Hunk of course offered to pay for most of Keith’s share of the vacation, but Keith’s pride wouldn’t let that happen. Not even from his boyfriend. So they had to cancel the vacation. 

Keith had been to every record label and music producer in town, no one was hiring. So he was in kind of rut and Hunk desperately wanted to do something to help. Keith had been looking forward to their trip the most, but now everything was ruined. It was already halfway through summer and Keith had done nothing but DJ, send out resumes, and interview with no pay off. Yes, he loved being a DJ, he loved music of all kinds, but because he wasn’t someone famous, he couldn’t do it full time. Finally Hunk had idea for a surprise and called Keith after he was done setting up.

“Hey Hunk.” 

Keith had picked up on the second ring, but he sounded exhausted. Hunk felt a little bad for bothering him, but also he thought Keith needed a nice break. “Hey honey, do you have a gig tonight?”

“No. I don’t have anything booked this weekend. I’m probably just gonna watch a movie tonight or something.”

Now Hunk got it, Keith wasn’t just defeated right now, he was bored. Not working gave him too much free time and he didn’t do well with that. There were only so many movies he could watch, or training he could do. “Why don’t you come over?”

“I’m afraid I’m not going to be any fun tonight. I’m not really in a good mood.”

“I don’t care, you know that. I still want to see you.”

A sigh filtered through the receiver and Hunk could picture Keith dragging himself up off the couch. “All right. I’ll be over in ten.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too. “

* * *

Keith knocked on Hunk’s door ten minutes later, tired, but things were always better when they were together. He was here so often it was a wonder they hadn’t moved in together yet. Though he was still enjoying the phase they were in right now. They could still go to each other’s places and pick each other up for dates.

“It’s open!” Hunk called from inside and Keith opened the door, gasping at the scene that met his eyes. It was like the entire ‘island/tropical’ section of their local party store had thrown up in Hunk’s apartment. In the best way possible. He had turned the place into a tropical, tiki bar-esque paradise. Hunk had hung his entire set of white fairy lights, giving the place a soft, warm glow. 

“Hunk...what is all of this?” Keith slowly walked inside, looking around, with an astonished look on his face. 

Hunk walked in from the kitchen and handed Keith a drink, kissing his cheek as he did. “I know you were bummed about having to cancel our vacation, so I brought it to you.” 

Keith immediately relaxed a little, staring at Hunk with the softest expression he could manage. “Thank you, babe. Really.”  He looked down at the blended drink in his hand, appreciating the slices of pineapple and red drink umbrella garnishing the top. “What is this?” 

“Pina colada. It was the most tropical drink I could think of and your favorite fruit is pineapple, right? Don’t worry, I didn’t make it too sweet.” 

“You know me so well.” 

“Come, sit down, I made you a snack.” Hunk hurried back to the kitchen and smiled to himself. His boyfriend was really too good to him sometimes. Nearly every day he wondered what he did for the universe to allow him to be with such a sweet guy. 

Keith sat down on one of the many pillows Hunk had arranged around his coffee table. Hunk walked over and placed a plate of steak and vegetable kabobs in front of him. A kiss was placed into his hair before Hunk sat down behind him. “What are you doing?” 

“Giving you a massage. I know one of our vacations day I would have dragged you to spa to unwind.” Hunk placed his hands on the tops of Keith’s shoulders, big fingers rubbing and working all the tension he found. Keith sighed in contentment and closed his eyes for a moment, just soaking everything in. 

“Okay, add that to list of things that your hands are good for.”

Hunk chuckled a little a Keith’s words, he knew it had a bit dirtier connotation than Keith had anticipated. 

“Shut up, not like that.” Hunk could tell Keith was blushing a little even from behind, Keith was hell bent on ignoring it as he busied himself eating. “As to be expected these are seriously good. I didn’t know one of my favorite attributes was having a boyfriend that could cook until I met you.” 

“You know, you could move in and I’d cook for you everyday.” 

“I was thinking that on my way over. Why do we even still live in separate places? Seems pointless.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“I’d have to wait until my lease is over unless I could sublet the apartment.” Keith of course, always looked at everything so matter-of-factly. 

“Can’t you just say ‘yes’ like a normal person?” Hunk joked, squeezing Keith’s a little harder than necessary to go with the jest. 

“Ow. Mean.” Keith narrowed his eyes at Hunk, knowing he couldn’t see it, but he would anticipate it. “Okay, yes.” 

“Yes!” Hunk dropped his hands to Keith’s waist and pulled him into a hug. 

Keith smiled a leaned back into Hunk. Even when he thought he wanted be alone to recharge after a long day, being with Hunk always turned out to be way better.  “Thank you for this, seriously, you cheered me up.” It was a kind of a big step but at this moment he was excited. Coming home to Hunk everyday might become his new favorite thing.


End file.
